


Best Kiss

by lfg1986



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: Armie and Timmy win the MTV Movie Award for Best Kiss in CMBYN.  While on stage accepting the award, the crowd begins chanting for them to reenact their now award-winning kiss.  Being the good sports they are, they decide to go for it.  But things take an unexpected turn when Timmy decides to turn up the heat right there in front of everyone, leaving Armie to question what it all means, and what it is he really feels for his friend and co-star.





	Best Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I came across this prompt by rainbowdazzle on tumblr (ChunkMonk on here), and I totally fell in love with it and HAD to write it. So here we are! I hope you all enjoy this fun little story. :D
> 
> Comments make my heart happy, so feel free to let me know what you think! <333

Armie tilts his head to look at Timmy sitting next to him as the list of nominees are announced. Timmy’s mouth is hanging slightly open in an expression of childlike wonder and excitement that is so definitively _Timmy_, it makes his heart ache with fondness every time he sees it. 

It doesn’t even matter that this was really just a formality, since they’d already been told that they had won the category before they’d even shown up to the ceremony. Timmy still got just as excited seeing his name flash across the big screen in the theater as he had when they’d gotten the call about the nomination and subsequent win several weeks ago.

A warm smile tugs at the corner of Armie’s mouth as he watches Timmy’s face, amused at the fact that winning an MTV Movie Award makes him so giddy. The boy had been nominated for a freaking Oscar, but this silly award still means something to him. It’s adorable in the purest way.

“And the winner for Best Kiss goes to…Armie Hammer and Timothée Chalamet!”

Timmy is up and out of his seat like a flash, Armie scrambling to catch up to him as they make their way up to the stage to collect the golden popcorn statue waiting for them. They make it up the short staircase and down the catwalk to the main podium where Zendaya and Michael B. Jordan hug and congratulate them before moving off to the side of the stage. 

Naturally, Armie stays a couple feet back and lets Timmy go up to the microphone, whose face is about to explode from glee. He can’t even get a word out before the nervous laughter takes over and Armie can’t help but break out into a huge smile as he watches on.

“Oh man, this is so awesome! Hahaha! Thank you guys so much! I can’t believe our little movie touched so many people, I’m eternally grateful. But man, I had the best scene partner in the world in Armie.” Timmy turns back to gesture towards Armie, who feels his cheeks turn warm as Timmy locks eyes with him. “None of this would’ve been possible without you, man. It was a real pleasure getting to climb all over you for two months, hahaha!”

Armie grins and chuckles, eyes shining with affection. Timmy motions for him to come up to the mic, and he tries to wave him off, perfectly happy to let Timmy have his moment. But when Timmy insists, he takes a couple of halting steps forward, leaning forward over Timmy’s shoulder so his face is close enough to the mic. “What he said!” He grins widely down at Timmy, who is smiling back at him with this look of pure joy, and Armie’s stomach does a little flip.

He’s about to move away and off stage when suddenly the room fills with the rhythmic chanting of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

He shouldn’t be surprised by this turn of events – he knows this happens almost every year at these kinds of awards. Some winners oblige and others respectfully decline, but it’s pretty par for the course for the audience to cheer them on either way. 

He looks back at Timmy and sees the anxious question in his eyes. He clearly wasn’t expecting this and is deferring to Armie’s judgement, but there’s a twinkle of excitement behind the nervousness that unravels something in Armie. It’s not like they haven’t kissed in front of people a hundred times before. Sure, maybe it wasn’t _this_ many people, but still, it’s not exactly a foreign concept. Besides, Timmy’s definitely one of the better kissers he’s worked with, so it’s not like it’s really a _chore_ to lock lips with him. What’s the harm in doing it one more time to appease the masses? They could even have some fun with it.

His face twists into a mischievous grin and he raises an eyebrow conspiratorially at Timmy, silently giving him the go-ahead. He can practically _feel_ Timmy’s whole body relax as he and Armie maintain eye contact, Timmy’s own grin growing wider now that he knows Armie is down to do this.

Armie can hear the roar of the crowd get exponentially louder as he starts to move back into Timmy’s space, the entire theater thrumming with anticipation. When he gets close enough, he wraps an arm around Timmy’s back in a dramatic motion and presses his lips firmly to Timmy’s, grinning into the kiss as he hears the ear-splitting screams. 

He slides his closed lips over Timmy’s for what he deems is an appropriate amount of time to satisfy the crowd, but just as he starts to pull away, Timmy’s hand clamps around the back of his head, holding him in place. He can feel the slight hitch in Timmy’s breath a second before Timmy’s lips part underneath his, the tip of Timmy’s tongue slipping out to trace along the seam.

The movement catches Armie off-guard, wholly unprepared for the way Timmy takes over the kiss with such confidence and ferocity. Instinct takes over and he grants Timmy entrance, Timmy’s tongue immediately finding and twisting around his as Timmy arches into him. The tiny moan Timmy makes reverberates into his mouth and through his whole body.

The screams and whistles from the audience fade out to nothing as his entire consciousness becomes laser-focused on Timmy – on the heat of his mouth, the tight grip of his hand in his hair, their entire bodies pressed tightly together, the small, needy sound he makes when Armie bites softly at his lower lip.

He has no idea how long the kiss lasts, only that when Timmy finally releases him and pulls back, it’s like waking up from a dream, the hazy fog slowly lifting to reveal the stark reality you left when you fell asleep. He locks eyes with Timmy for several intense seconds, breathless and flushed, before the now deafening roar of the audience comes flooding back to him in a rush that almost knocks him over.

Timmy moves first, breaking their eye contact and turning back to the audience with a pleased grin. He reaches out to grab the award from the podium and pumps it into the air as he calls out one last “Thank you and goodnight!” before bounding away from the mic and toward the stage exit.

It takes until Timmy is halfway across the stage before Armie finally manages to move, giving the audience a half-hearted wave as he takes several long strides to try to catch up to Timmy backstage. His eyes scan the crowd of people bustling around the wings, and after a few seconds he spots Timmy talking to the person interviewing all the winners as they come offstage. He wishes he could hear what Timmy was saying to the interviewer, but he’s scared to get too close. He doesn’t want to have to talk about what just happened, mostly because he doesn’t even _know_ what just happened.

He quickly moves away from the hustle and bustle backstage and makes his way to the door that leads back into the main theater. He decides he’ll wait for Timmy to finish schmoozing and catch him before he heads back to their seats. But after 20 minutes and there’s still no sign of Timmy, he asks one of the event coordinators if they knew where he went. After a bit of back and forth over their headset, he’s told that Timmy already left the theater to go back to his hotel. 

So that’s how he finds himself three drinks in, sitting alone in a bar across the street from the theater an hour later. He tries to go over everything in his head. It was supposed to be an innocent, fun thing, just something to make the fans happy and be a cute story to recount on their next round of late night talk shows. But it turned out to be anything _but_ innocent, and Armie doesn’t know what to make of it. Timmy had never kissed him like that before, not even in their most heated moments during filming.

He knows he needs to talk to him, but he also knows he needs to be sober when he does. He waits another hour and downs two bottles of water before taking a cab to Timmy’s hotel. 

It’s almost midnight when he’s standing in front of Timmy’s suite, taking several deep breaths to steady himself before knocking. He knows Timmy will still be awake, a natural night owl and with everything that happened tonight, he’s sure Timmy’s still keyed up from adrenaline. Sure enough, Timmy answers a few seconds later, eyes going wide when he sees Armie standing there.

He’s dressed in a soft cotton t-shirt and sweatpants, obviously fresh from a shower, hair still damp and clinging slightly to the side of his face and neck. “Hey man, what’s up?” Timmy’s voice is light and completely unfazed as he moves out of the way so Armie can make his way into the room. “You want a beer or something? I think there might be some whiskey in the mini bar, too, let me check.”

Timmy’s halfway across the room before Armie finds his voice. “No I’m good, thanks.”

Timmy pauses and half-turns back to him. “You sure? It’s not like you to turn down whiskey.” Timmy’s brow furrows and Armie runs a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I just…can we talk?” He sounds tired, even to himself. He’s not even sure what he wants to ask, or what he’s hoping Timmy will say. He just knows that they can’t pretend that nothing happened.

Timmy’s frown deepens for a split second before his features smooth back out into a casual expression. “Sure, of course.” Timmy moves to sit on the bed, but Armie isn’t sure it’s a good idea to join him, so he remains standing.

He doesn’t say anything for several seconds, Timmy looking at him expectantly and with more patience than he probably deserves after barging into his hotel room into the middle of the night. When he finally speaks, his voice sticks in his throat, which has all of the sudden gone very dry. He belatedly wishes he’d accepted that whiskey after all. “What um. What was that back there? On stage?”

Armie sees a flash of something cross Timmy’s face, a blink of an emotion that he can’t identify before it’s replaced with a look of fake confusion. “What do you mean? It was a kiss, Armie. You know, like all ones we shared while we were filming. It hasn’t been _that_ long, did you forget already?” He huffs a short laugh, but it sounds wrong, like not even he believes it enough to commit to it. The kid is a phenomenal actor but a shit liar, his innate emotional openness constantly betraying his attempts to keep a poker face.

He can feel Timmy’s anxious energy pouring off him in waves, despite his best efforts to come across as unaffected by this conversation. He hesitates, not sure the best way to approach this without making an even bigger mess. He’s not even totally sure what he wants to accomplish with this conversation, only that he hasn’t been able to shake the nagging feeling in the back of his head that was insisting that their kiss on stage meant _something_. And only Timmy can tell him what that might be.

He keeps his voice quiet, trying not to sound accusatory as he tries to gently prod Timmy into explaining further. “Yeah, but you’ve never kissed me like _that_ before.” He pauses, sees Timmy start to fidget with the hem of his shirt. “That wasn’t just for show back there, was it?”

He can tell the exact moment when Timmy decides to completely abandon the facade. His entire body deflates on a long sigh, the quiet resignation of Armie having seen right through him showing all over his face. “Not entirely, no.” His voice is so quiet, Armie barely hears him at first. There’s a beat of silence where Armie simply tries to take in what Timmy said before Timmy speaks again. “Are you mad?”

Armie knows he shouldn’t be surprised by the question, but somehow he is. Of all the emotions he’s been cycling through that past few hours, anger had never once figured into the mix. 

He takes a couple steps toward the bed, wanting to be closer to Timmy but not wanting to crowd his space. Timmy’s eyes had been fixed on the carpet as the silence stretched out between them, his thoughts no doubt spiraling into a sea of angst, but the movement startles him into looking back up into Armie’s eyes. Armie holds them for a few seconds before finally answering. “No, Timmy, I’m not mad. Far from it. I just need to know what it meant.”

Timmy hesitates, his eyes searching Armie’s for several seconds. Then it happens. Armie can visibly see the fear and anxiety slip away as Timmy gathers his strength and determination. Timmy pushes up off the bed, closing the remaining distance between them as he takes a step forward into Armie’s space. His eyes are pools of emerald, staring into his with the kind of wide-open vulnerability that still takes his breath away, no matter how many times he’s seen it since they met.

“I guess I thought, if this was the last chance I was ever going to get to kiss you, I should make it count. I wanted it to be real, just once.” Timmy is so earnest when he says it, it makes Armie’s chest ache. He’s not sure how to react to Timmy’s admission, but he isn’t given much of a chance before Timmy speaks again. “But I think the more important question is what did it mean to _you_? Why are you really here, Armie?”

And just like that, he’s knocked completely off kilter. Because Timmy’s _right_. Timmy might have been the one to escalate the kiss, but _he_ was the one standing in Timmy’s hotel room in the middle of the night trying to decide what to do about it. Timmy had seemed fine with walking away once it was over, so why isn’t he?

When it hits him, he feels like a complete idiot for not having worked it out before now. But then that’s part of why he and Timmy have always worked so well together. He helps Timmy feel more comfortable and confident in his skin, and in turn Timmy pushes him to pull his head out of his ass and be honest with himself.

He swallows thickly, knowing there’s nothing else to do now but return Timmy’s honesty with his own. “I think maybe you weren’t the only one on that stage who wanted it to be real.”

Seeing the instant relief that washes over Timmy’s face makes Armie’s heart stutter in his chest. The corner or Timmy’s mouth twitches up into the barest hint of a smile. “Really?”

Something floods through Armie’s system at Timmy’s breathless question, a sort of warmth he hasn’t felt in a very long time, but he can only describe as _right_. He calmly meets Timmy’s eyes, allowing everything he’s feeling to shine through. “Yeah, really.”

The grin that breaks out over Timmy’s face is so bright, it could light the entirety of Los Angeles during a blackout. And it’s apparently contagious, if the ache in Armie’s cheeks is anything to go by.

They just stand there grinning like idiots at each other for a minute, until it dawns on him that there are now much more exciting things they could be doing now that he’s accepted the reality of his feelings for Timmy. His expression slowly sobers, eyes connecting with Timmy’s as a sudden spark of heat passes between them. He knows Timmy feels it, too, when he feels him shiver against him.

“Hey Timmy?” He reaches a hand up to cup Timmy’s face, rubbing his thumb softly across the smooth lines of cheekbone.

Timmy automatically leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. “Yeah?”

“Do you think maybe we should try that whole kiss thing again, this time without the hoards of screaming onlookers?” His hand slides up so that his fingertips rake through the unruly curls that frame the side of Timmy’s face.

A wave of heat courses through him when Timmy lets out a breathy sigh a second before his eyes flick open again to meet his gaze. Timmy doesn’t answer, simply traces the edges of his bottom lip with his tongue. Armie follows the movement with his eyes then drags his gaze back up to Timmy’s, his breath catching when he sees how blown his pupils are.

He moves in slowly, savoring the feeling of Timmy’s warm breath ghosting over his lips just before he finally seals their mouths together. A tiny sound escapes Timmy’s throat as their lips meet, and suddenly going slow is the last thing on Armie’s mind. This time it’s _his_ tongue that comes out to swipe along Timmy’s lips first, Timmy opening immediately and meeting Armie’s tongue with his own in a heated tangle between them.

Armie’s hand is fisted in the thick mess of curls at the back of Timmy’s head, and Timmy’s are gripping at his shirt as they allow their physical need for each other to finally take over.

They continue to ravage each other’s mouth in a heated makeout session for long minutes until finally Armie has to break away to gulp in air. When he finally catches his breath enough to focus again, he looks over at Timmy, who’s panting just as heavily, his hair sticking out from all sides, lips puffy and cheeks flushed bright red. He already looks completely fucked, and all they’ve done is kiss so far.

But the image leads his mind down another avenue, one which ends with them both naked, sweaty and spent. He suddenly has the burning need to feel Timmy’s soft, pliant body spread out and writhing beneath his. And Timmy seems to be on the same page, because as their eyes meet again, Timmy takes two steps backwards until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he drops down to sit on it, legs spreading wide and leaning back on his elbows in a clear invitation.

Armie’s standing between his legs in two seconds flat, stripping his shirt off and flinging it carelessly somewhere behind him. As he reaches down to undo his belt, something occurs to him and he pauses, a goofy grin spreading over his face.

Timmy huffs in frustration when he notices Armie’s stopped undressing. “What’s the matter, why’d you stop?”

Armie just shakes his head as he huffs out a laugh. “Nothing it’s just…I never thought I’d be so grateful to win a damn MTV Movie Award.” He lets out another bark of laughter as the absurdity of the entire night finally hits him.

Timmy smirks and snorts in amusement at Armie’s sudden appreciation for what he had earlier in the evening called a “tween award”. “Yeah, we’ll have to be sure and send them a nice gift basket as a thank you…_after_ you fuck my brains out.”

Armie’s laughter is abruptly cut off as Timmy surges up and pulls him by his beltloops down on top of him on the bed, and all thoughts of their dumb award are quickly replaced by the simmering heat of Timmy’s mouth as it captures his. 

They might have technically won for their kiss in the movie, but he’s pretty sure _this_ is the real winner for “Best Kiss”.


End file.
